10 verdades entre tu y yo
by Aiko Shiroiki
Summary: Oneshot. Despues de una discucion, ella lo obliga a responder a sus diez preguntas, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de salir lastimado. W.GenzoxO.C.


**Aquí dejo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. Aunque aún tengo que terminar mi otro fanfic, quería distenderme un poco y enfriar mis neuronas XD.**

**Bien, espero que les guste, me quedo un poco cursi, pero bueno... Aquí lo dejo.**

**...................................................................................  
**

_**10 Verdades entre tu y yo…**_

Akari levanto la mirada y miro directamente al par de ojos negros que tenía en frente, esos ojos tan tranquilos a los que tanto amaba y que ahora le hacían tanto daño. Suspiro mirando nuevamente el suelo, con un gran nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos.

- Responde esto – le dijo con voz firme

Genzo solo pestañeó, con la misma calma que mantenía de antes. Tan frió y calculador como siempre, la miraba a la espera a lo que le fuera a preguntar.

- Respóndeme – repitió la morocha - ¿Soy importante para ti?

- No – respondió tranquilo y firme, una respuesta tan filosa como mil cuchillos, pero aun así ella continuó.

- ¿En algún momento piensas en mi?

- No

- ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo por mi?

- No

- ¿Me extrañarías si me voy?

- No

- ¿Llorarías si me muero?

- No

- ¿Qué es mas importante, tu vida o la mía?

- La mía

- ¿Alguna vez te hago falta?

- No

- ¿Querrías que estemos juntos?

- No

- ¿Dejarías de jugar fútbol si yo te lo pido?

- No

- ¿Tu me quieres?

- No

De los ojos de Akari escaparon miles de lágrimas que recorrieron por completo sus mejillas. Sin poder soportar estar en la presencia del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma pero que le había desecho el corazón en cientos de pedazos, se dio media vuelta con rapidez para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, sintió como la mano de Genzo la tomaba suavemente del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

- No eres importante par mi, porque lo eres todo para mi. – dijo él con repentina dulzura, contradiciendo completamente aquella respuesta que había dado hacia pocos segundos.

Akari sintió como su corazón se detenía en seco, ¿acaso estaba tan loca y desesperada que ya escuchaba cosas?

- No hay momentos en los que pienso en ti, porque tu siempre estas en mi mente.

Estaba petrificada en su lugar, incapaz de poder moverse, aunque lo intentaba su cuerpo no le respondía…

- No haría algo por ti, porque lo haría todo por ti.

La mano en su brazo ya no hacia fuerza para detenerla, pero Akari no se daba cuenta de que tenía el paso libre para poder escaparse de su presencia. Eso era lo último que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

- No te extrañaría si te vas, porque moriría de tristeza si te vas.

Todo se había detenido, el tiempo, el llanto… Todo se había detenido para ella, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar aquella dulce voz.

- No lloraría si tú mueres, porque moriría contigo si eso pasa.

Solo podía escuchar la voz de su querido Genzo, nada más que eso.

- Mi vida es más importante para mí, por que tú eres mi vida.

En su mente se preguntaba si todo eso era un sueño, si todo era solo un producto de su imaginación.

- No me haces falta, porque yo te necesito.

No, todo era demasiado real como para ser solo un juego de su mente para lastimarla aún más, no podía tratarse solo de un sueño.

- No querría que estemos juntos, porque yo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo.

Genzo se fue acercando a ella, dejando de sujetar su brazo con la mano.

- No dejaría de jugar si tú me lo pidieras, porque yo moriría si tú me lo pidieras.

La tomó con sumo cuidado de los hombros y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

- No te quiero, porque yo te amo, Akari.

La joven sintió como nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran por dolor. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, iluminando aquel rostro que unos momentos antes estaba sumergido en una inmensa angustia, pero ahora era como si esa angustia se hubiera esfumado para siempre.

Genzo le sonrió de la misma manera, reflejando en su sonrisa todos esos sentimientos que aunque nunca antes había expresado, siempre habían estado allí expectantes a que ella pudiera descubrir que existían. Él le levanto suavemente el rostro tomándola por la barbilla y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, para poder sellar sus palabras con un tierno beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije me quedo cursi pero igual me gusto escribirlo. **

**Gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
